My Life with the VK Boys
by NeonXSuJu
Summary: This story is an AU story. The characters are not vampires. The boys are a popular Japanese boy-band and Yuuki is the "unlucky" girl that gets to live with them. Stick around to hear her story. Discontinued! T T
1. Chapter 1

**My Life with the VK Boys**

Prologue:

Hello, my name is Yuuki Cross. I am currently 18 years old and am attending the Fashion and Design School of Tokyo. I've never really lived in Japan. My father is American but my mother was Japanese. We used to live in Enoshima Island but after my mother died we moved to Los Angeles. But even though I've lived in the States for most of my life, my father didn't want me to forget my heritage so he hired a tutor to teach me Japanese. So my Japanese is pretty decent. Now why am I telling you so much about myself? As you can see, my life is pretty normal. Well, it was normal…until I met them. By them, I mean the popular boy band of 2008, VK.

Sitting inside the plane, I looked out of the window nervously. My heart was beating a thousand times faster than normal. You see, I'm very afraid of heights and this is my first time being on a plane by myself. You're probably wondering where I'm going. Well, the thing is…

-Flashback-

"Yuuki, come down here!" yelled my dad from downstairs.

"Yes dad!" I yelled back.

I had probably fallen asleep while working on my designs. Since I was young I had always wanted to be a fashion designer like my mom. When I was younger I used to see her drawing designs in her sketch pad. I was always fascinated with it so I tried doing my own designs.

"Yuuki, come down here! You have mail!"

"Yes dad! I'm coming!" I yelled. I turned off my desk light and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where my dad was waiting for me. My dad and I are very close. We act more like best friends than father and daughter. "What is it?"

He held up his hand, in which there was a white envelope resting innocently between his long fingers. "Guess what this is?"

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yes it is what you think it is."

I took the envelope from my dad's hands. It was the letter that I have been waiting so long for. It was the letter that could raise my dreams up, or shoot it straight down the drain. "I can't."

"What? Why? If you don't want to go anymore then it's alright. You can always stay here with me. I actually hope you get to stay here with me."

"That's so mean dad!"

"I'm just joking. Now open it."

"But…"

"Do you want me to open it for you?"

I silently nodded. My dad took the envelope from my hand and slowly opened it. My heart began to beat faster as I saw his eyes scanning the letter. For a moment I saw a look of disappointment and I became afraid. Then he smiled at me. A smile meant good news right?

"Don't you want to know for yourself?" He handed me the letter.

Before looking down to read its contents, I took a deep breath. 'Mom, this is it.' I looked down to read the letters that formed words.

_Dear Miss. Yuuki Cross,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to attend the University of Fashion and Design of Tokyo._

Just that first line made me cry. I finally got in to the school my mom had always wanted to go to before she married my dad.

"Dad, I got in." I whispered.

"I'm so proud of you. Your mother would be proud of you, too."

I walked to the kitchen table where a picture of my mother sat. 'Mom, my hard work finally paid off. I promise that I'm not going to disappoint you.'

-End Flashback-

And that's how I ended up sitting on a plane, flying all the way to Tokyo, Japan. Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Neon: I'm finally updating (Pat myself on the back).

-Story-

The plane is flying steady now. That's a good sign right? You do not know how nervous I am. Still not wanting to turn my head the other way, I continued to look outside the window. The clouds are so white and fluffy. Now that I think about it, it's actually very pretty up here. I wonder if I could get use to flying in an airplane……nah!! Well I guess I should continue my story right?

During my senior year in LA, I applied to the Design University. It's not that I can't get into a university here, UCLA is a very good school by the way, but I wanted to find my own independence. And I had always wanted to go to school in Japan so I took the opportunity to apply to my mom's (and mine) dream university.

Now my dad isn't like any other dads. Like I said, he's more of my friend than my dad. But he is still a dad and what kind of dad would want to be far away from his little girl. It was hard trying to persuade him but I still did it anyways. I can still remember that night.

-Flashback-

After our butler, Jared, set up the table and put the meals in the center, my dad and I sat down to eat. It didn't take a while for my dad to notice that I didn't touch my food at all.

"What's wrong Yuki?" My dad asked.

"I'm fine." I said but still playing with my food.

"It doesn't look like you're fine to me. Tell me what's wrong." He looked straight at me.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Today at school we had to fill out a survey about what we wanted to do in the future."

"That's great. I remember doing that during my high school days."

"Well, I want to be a fashion designer."

"That's great, too. Your mother wanted to be one as well before she and I got married and had you."

"What was her dream university?"

"I think it was the Fashion Design University of Tokyo."

"Well, I want to go there."

I watched my dad's face with my heart beating. His face always changes according to his feelings and atmosphere. I knew that he was not in a good mood after I said that by the way he frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He said quietly.

"I said I wanted to go the university that mom wanted to go to."

"I heard you the first time. I want to know why."

"I want to go there because it's mom's dream and it's one of the best."

"The answer is no."

"But dad…"

"Why do you insist on disobeying me?"

"I really want to go. Please let me go dad."

"No."

"WHY CAN'T I GO? DURING YOUR WORK I ALWAYS SUPPORTED YOU. WHY CAN'T YOU SUPPORT ME THIS ONCE?" I yelled then ran up to my room.

I flung myself on the bed and cried. Why did he have to be so difficult right now? Whenever he wasn't home I didn't complain because I understood that it was his job. He is a lawyer.

KNOCK KOCK

There was only silence.

"Yuki, can I come in?" My dad said.

Silence again.

"I'm coming in now."

I heard the door click open but still I made no move to acknowledge my dad. I heard his footsteps near me and felt the bed sag under his weight as he sat down.

"I'm sorry Yuki. It's just that I don't want you to be so far away. I guess one day I have to let my little bird fly out of the nest."

I lifted up my head and looked at him. "Does that mean you're letting me go?"

"You have my permission to go."

"YES! Thank you so much daddy." I hugged him. He's the best daddy in the whole wide world. I love him.


End file.
